walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Say Yes
"Say Yes" is the twelveth episode of the seventh season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the ninety-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 5, 2017, at 9/8c on AMC, and on March 6, 2017, at 9pm on Fox. Plot The group scavenges for supplies; back in Alexandria, someone must make a morally challenging decision. Synopsis Out in the woods, Rick and Michonne scavenge for guns to fulfill their deal with Jadis. As they prepare for another day of scavenging, Rick notes that one of their walkies needs batteries. In the van, Rick and Michonne arrange the few supplies they’ve collected. Still out scavenging, they happen upon Saviors golfing in a field. They spot batteries in the Saviors’ truck. Back in the van, Rick powers up the dead walkie using batteries stolen from the Saviors. Michonne suggests they return to Alexandria, but Rick convinces her to keep scavenging for another day and a half. Meanwhile, back in Alexandria, Rosita is on her porch, removing the stitches from the cut on her face. Tara arrives with the intention of helping Rosita remove her sutures. After an awkward pause, Tara assures Rosita that they have enough people to fight Negan; they just need to find weapons. Rosita snaps back, asking where they’re going to find guns. “I can’t just wait,” Rosita says as she stalks off, vowing to find guns. As Michonne drives the van down a road, she looks at Rick and sees he’s nodded off. Michonne makes coffee by the side of the road as Rick continues to sleep. She spots a deer in the woods and quietly grabs a gun from the van. Rick wakes up and joins Michonne. They search for the deer but it’s gone. Then, they notice something else in the distance. Rick and Michonne discover an abandoned school with a chain link fence surrounding its perimeter. They bang on the fence, and the sound attracts a gun-bearing walker in combat uniform. After dispatching the walker, Michonne removes its gun. “Something serious happened here,” she says. Rick inspects the shell casings on the ground and guesses they are about to find some “serious guns.” Out on her own, Rosita scavenges for guns. She spots a gun in the doorway of an old house and goes after it. A walker lunges out at Rosita. She kills the walker and grabs the gun, only to discover that it’s a toy. Furious, she hurls the toy gun to the ground. Rick and Michonne climb onto the waterlogged roof of the school for a better vantage point. They find the grounds decked out with carnival rides and swarming with walkers — all equipped with guns. Michonne describes the site as a battlefield. “I think this is it,” says Rick. As they take in the scene, Rick wonders if they’ll be able to take out all the walkers. In response, Michonne fires her rifle at a gaming booth in the distance, hitting its target. They both laugh. Suddenly, the roof below them caves in and they fall through. Rick and Michonne land on a bed, and burst out laughing at their immense luck. As they examine their surroundings, Rick sees a large pile of boxes, each filled with canned goods and other supplies. Back in Alexandria, Rosita visits Gabriel at the church. She yells at him for dissuading her from killing Negan, even though it might have gotten her killed. Gabriel patiently defends himself; he argues that the rest of the group still needs her. Rick and Michonne open the crates and discover an abundance of non-perishable food rations. That night, they feast inside the school gymnasium. They decide to set aside one third of the food for the Saviors, and a portion of the weapons for the Scavengers. As they talk about the impending war, Michonne urges Rick to lead the communities after they defeat Negan. Rick suggests they take another day or two before heading back home. Later, Rick sits awake at night while Michonne sleeps. While babysitting Judith, Tara debates the pros and cons of telling Rick about the guns at Oceanside. She’s torn by her promise to keep its location a secret. Outside the school, Rick and Michonne formulate a plan to close a gap in the perimeter fence and kill all the walkers. Rick shifts an abandoned car into neutral and they roll it toward the gap. The brakes fail. A walker with an automatic slung across its shoulders gets caught in some rebar; the trigger of the gun is caught in the metal, causing it to fire at Rick and Michonne. Michonne jumps into the trunk as the car rolls through the gap and comes to a stop. Walkers swarm the car. Rick and Michonne escape the car, and the walkers follow. Rick and Michonne split up in order to divide the herd. While fighting walkers, Rick spots a deer and climbs the Ferris wheel to get a good shot at it. The ride can’t bear his weight and he falls. He shoots at walkers as they start to close in on him. Michonne runs over to help Rick and sees walkers feasting on fresh flesh and intestines. She drops her katana in shock, thinking Rick has died. Walkers move toward her. Rick lunges out from the carnival ride and starts taking down walkers. He throws Michonne her katana, and she snaps back into action. After they’ve killed the entire herd, they hug. As Rick and Michonne gather guns from the school grounds, he sees her crying in the distance. Michonne sits in silence during the drive back to Alexandria. Rick pulls over. He warns her that they’re going to lose people in the fight against Negan, possibly each other. He tells her it will be worth it, because it’s not about them anymore; it’s about the future. He asks her to lead the group if he doesn’t survive. Rick’s group delivers 63 guns to Jadis. Rosita bristles when Jadis says she needs twice as many guns. Rick insists on keeping 20 guns to help them in their search for more. Jadis agrees. Back in Alexandria, Rick asks Tara if she’s seen Rosita, who didn’t show up for guard shift. Tara says she has something to tell Rick. Rosita visits Sasha at the Hilltop, seeking her help to kill Negan. Sasha agrees to help on one condition; she gets to take the shot. Rosita hands Sasha a rifle and tells her she memorized Daryl and Carl’s description of Negan’s compound. Sasha says Jesus drew her a map of the compound’s exterior. They acknowledge that the mission will likely end in their deaths. Rosita emphasizes, “It’s a one way ticket for both of us." Other Cast Co-Stars *Sabrina Gennarino as Tamiel Uncredited * Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizz as Judith Grimes Deaths * 1 deer Trivia *The phrase "Say yes" has been uttered on numerous occasions during the seventh season. Rick says it to Spencer Monroe in "Service" and Jadis says it to Rick in "New Best Friends" within their respective conversations. **Rick says it to Jadis near the end of this episode. *There were several references to previous seasons in this episode. **The two Saviors Rick and Michonne see golfing as they talk about Fat Joey is a reference to Philip and Martinez golfing as they talk about Shumpert in Dead Weight. **The overrun school Rick & Michonne find is a callback to the school that the remaining members of Terminus camp out at while they eat Bob's leg. **The toy gun Rosita finds refers to Axel's story to Carol about robbing a gas station with a toy gun. **Rosita saying "You don't know shit about shit," to Father Gabriel is a callback to Abraham Ford's constant uttering of the same phrase. **Rick and Michonne falling through the roof of a building refers to the Big Spot run in 30 Days Without An Accident when walkers and a helicopter fell through the roof. **At a scene close to the end of the episode, Rick mentioned to Michonne that Glenn saved his life in Guts, the second episode of Season 1. **The first shot of the episode is a reused shot from Thank You when Michonne, Heath, and Scott are walking through the woods, trying to get back to Alexandria. *** Another reference to the same episode is when Rick and Michonne where standing back-to-back on the surrounded car, which is similar to how Glenn and Nicholas were standing on a surrounded dumpster. *This episode received the ire of fans and reviewers over the quality of digital effects for the deer that appears at the carnival, with one Reddit post calling it "Totally not acceptable". Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:TV Series